


Спарринг

by Owl_Boo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, STID never happened
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы у него еще оставались какие-то сомнения в том, что это их светлое будущее мало чем отличается от его зловещего прошлого, спарринг развеял бы их без следа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спарринг

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ, потому что иначе эту вселенную не пофиксить. Радикальный fix-it как он есть. Ангст, пафос, мир-дружба. OOC. Наивная сказка с беспомощными обоснуями. Автор ничего не понимает в боевых искусствах, особенно вулканских, и любит незамысловатые фандомные клише.
> 
> Бета: ~Danu~

1.

Вопреки ожиданиям, условия вынужденного заключения в лабораториях секции 31 оказались не такими уж тяжелыми. Земляне будущего не отличались особой изобретательностью в области экспериментов и пыток. Положим, если бы самому Хану предложили карт-бланш на содержание в неволе какого-нибудь биологического феномена, он бы дал волю своей изощренной фантазии. Пока же все вступавшие с ним в контакт офицеры вели себя до отвращения вежливо, даже когда делали что-нибудь, по их меркам, недостойное. Исподтишка и с оглядкой. Впрочем, чего еще ждать от этих... людей.

Самое забавное, что они считали его _полезным_. И старались по максимуму эту полезность извлечь. Например, галлонами выкачивали из него кровь.

Хан их, разумеется, прекрасно понимал. С необходимостью приличную часть суток проводить в медлабораториях он смирился практически сразу, ну а как только его способности к регенерации привлекли внимание медиков, принудительное донорство стало такой же рутиной, как кормежка. Врачи обсуждали даже, не поставить ли ему, примерно как павловской собаке, фистулу в вену, чтобы облегчить доступ к волшебной субстанции. Но выяснилось, что колоть ежедневно новые дырки в быстрозаживающих стенках кровеносных сосудов куда проще и удобнее. Он вообще оказался _удобным_ подопытным с высокой толерантностью к медицинским ошибкам. Какое еще тело перенесет столько разрезов и пункций без обезболивания, проигнорирует вмешательство нестерильными инструментами, выживет после серьезного обескровливания?

Куда они девали столько крови, Хан не представлял. Может, изводили на опыты, а может, лечили высшему командному составу геморрой. Не питая никаких иллюзий в отношении человечества, Хан даже не рассматривал варианты вроде бескорыстного распространения субстанции по больницам. Кровь аугмента и ее производные всегда служили неплохой валютой, и очищенная плазма наверняка шла в обмен на что-нибудь дорогое и редкое. А Звездный флот, как и любая подобная организация, отличался завидной жадностью.

Иногда, правда, желание _знать_ пересиливало, и медики с энтузиазмом возвращались к своим монструозным экспериментам. Когда Хан не валился с ног с симптомами острой кровопотери, его накачивали разнообразными субстанциями. Седативы, наркотики, концентрированные яды, гормоны: они пробовали на нем все, упоенно регистрируя результаты. С потенциально смертельными веществами экспериментаторы проявляли некоторую осторожность, ни разу даже не спровоцировали кому и по-детски радовались, когда его тело справилось с небольшой дозой цианида, продемонстрировав лишь легкое нарушение респираторной функции. А вещества, которые ненадолго выводили его из оптимальной формы... что ж, им нашли удачное применение.

Что он нужен Звездному флоту как боевая единица, ему сообщили с самого начала. В сущности, именно свои воинские качества он согласился уступить в обмен на безопасность команды. Это был его первый и главный талант: навыки ведения боев, тактическое мышление, умение жертвовать жизнями ради победы, стремление побеждать любой ценой. Все то, что люди нынешнего изнеженного века утратили или серьезно подзабыли. Все то, что им предстояло вспомнить, чтобы выиграть войну. Но никто из них не спешил учиться у Хана, находя это унизительным. Взамен они учили его, конспектируя вопросы и комментарии. Потом приносили готовые решения, образцы, чертежи — и опять записывали все вопросы. Некоторые концепции, например, оружия массового поражения, пугали их своей «бесчеловечностью». Другие они находили более этически приемлемыми. Но неизменно смотрели сверху вниз на Хана, для которого цель почти всегда оправдывала средства.

А еще они использовали его для спарринга. Старшие офицеры обещали через несколько месяцев переквалифицировать Хана в полевые агенты, и заверяли, что им необходимо оценить уровень его подготовленности. Потом стыдливо отводили глаза, будто он без них не понимал, что происходит. Если бы у него еще оставались какие-то сомнения в том, что это их светлое будущее мало чем отличается от его зловещего прошлого, спарринг развеял бы их без следа. Неравные по объективным причинам поединки быстро превратились в бои без правил.

Его готовили драться с клингонами, но живыми — да и мертвыми — бойцами этой расы Звездный флот почему-то не располагал. Раз в неделю Хана загоняли на симулятор, но все понимали, насколько это нереалистично и скучно — воевать с программой, которая не способна причинить настоящую боль.

Поэтому в секции 31 обходились тем, что есть, выставляя против Хана всех желающих. Они приходили толпой. Трое, пятеро, семеро. Драться ввосьмером неудобно, но кадровые офицеры флота проявляли завидную изобретательность. Они приносили оружие и средства защиты. Они связывали его, приковывали наручниками (пока не поняли, что ни одна сталь не сдержит его надолго), заклеивали глаза. Пробовали травить газом, но быстро выяснили, что драться в респираторах крайне неудобно. И тогда они скооперировались с врачами. Небольшая и относительно безвредная доза гормона — и тело аугмента превращалось в бесполезный конгломерат нервных окончаний и капилляров, мышечной ткани и сухожилий. Дыхание сбивалось, ручьями лил пот. Пальцы теряли подвижность, мысли путались. Иногда он даже не мог отражать удары и просто сжимался на полу, защищая голову и живот. В этом случае с ним легко справлялись трое, а то и двое бойцов. Иногда его накрывало паникой, а та порой удачно оборачивалась неконтролируемой агрессией, и нападающие поспешно отступали. Людям залечивали синяки, доктора водили вокруг Хана трикодерами, и на следующий день все начиналось заново. Большой тренировочный зал, очередная команда «добровольцев» с фазерами, очередная инъекция... и взгляды, в которых всегда читалось одно и то же. Любопытство и страх. Ненависть и страх. Презрение и страх.

Люди будущего выдали ему униформу и внесли его под пресным выдуманным именем в списки и ведомости, они подкармливали его пропагандистскими речами о «наших интересах» и «нашем успехе», они сулили ему самостоятельные миссии и скалились в улыбке, рассказывая о новом оружии: «тебе понравится». На деле же он был лишь заложником собственной лояльности и страха одиночества, пленным врагом, чужаком. Он ненавидел своих тюремщиков не за инъекции инсулина перед очередной дракой, не за то, что офицеры в разноцветных рубашках били его форменными ботинками, и даже не за то, что они так спокойно оборачивали против него его единственную слабость. Он не переносил их вранья, их незамутненной веры в благие намерения и стыдливого желания использовать его, причинив минимальный вред. Как будто ласковое насилие лучше подчеркнуто грубого.

Хан терпел, выжидал и строил планы.

Командованию Флота вскоре прискучило тренировать на нем человеческих щенков, и на спарринг-сессиях стали появляться получившие допуск в секцию 31 инопланетяне. Это внесло в рутинные бои некое разнообразие; к тому же, многие расы были сильнее людей, и Хана порой отправляли в зал без предварительной обработки медикаментами или ядами. В остальном все шло как обычно, разве что незнакомые существа поначалу принимали его за человека, и это давало ему определенные плюсы на старте. Ну и эмоции на сморщенных, цветных и искаженных, как под пытками, лицах прочитывались, к счастью, с большим трудом.

Хан не знал и не хотел знать ни их имен, ни званий. Они спешили на спарринг в красных или золотых рубашках, а то и вовсе в мундирах, переодевались до, шли в душ или отправлялись в медчасть после, обсуждали какие-то новости, даже смеялись: люди с нелюдями, двухметровые амбалы с полутораметровыми крепышами, синеглазые, черноглазые, шумные. Его же волновали лишь незнакомые приемы ведения боя, особенности строения и болевые зоны, сильные и слабые стороны каждой расы и каждого бойца. Они тренировались на нем, он на них, и больше тут не о чем было раздумывать.

Недели сменялись неделями. Синяки, порезы, ожоги исправно заживали, переломы срастались, и лишь постепенно, почти незаметно накапливалась злость — на себя, на своих мучителей, на незнакомый недобрый мир. Хан знал, что скоро сорвется. Те, кто наблюдал за ним откуда-то издалека, из больших кабинетов, тоже наверняка это знали — и готовились спустить, как цепного пса, на врагов. Он чувствовал, что им манипулируют, но от этого только злился еще сильнее.

Стоял вечер, и он возвращался к себе с очередной сессии с докторами, обескровленный и уставший. Серые коридоры давно опустели, личный состав разошелся из офисов по квартирам, и в здании оставалась лишь ночная смена охраны. Эхо далеко разносило знакомый голос.

— Мы тренируем специального агента для важной программы в клингонском пространстве. Клингоны агрессивны, и нам бы не хотелось рисковать нашим человеком. Он прошел особую подготовку, в частности, в боевых искусствах; мы привлекали для спарринга представителей нескольких рас. Как вы понимаете, пока «Энтерпрайз» не встал на ремонт, у нас не было возможности...

Голос приближался; Хан свернул за угол. В другое время он предпочел бы затаиться и позволить собеседникам закончить, надеясь, что они не услышали стука его шагов, но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы вести шпионские игры. Говорили о нем — разумеется, в здешних коридорах всегда говорят о нем, но за полгода разговоры эти опостылели ему до последней степени.

Незнакомец в синей рубашке «научника» (еще один врач?) демонстрировал стриженый темный затылок, руки сложены за спиной. Хан решил поначалу, что перед ним человек, но голова чуть склонилась влево и вниз, и он зацепился взглядом за линию уха. Большого, с заостренным, направленным вверх, кончиком.

— ...эм... не было возможности привлечь к участию в нашей программе вулканца. Добрый вечер, коммандер Харрисон. Знакомьтесь, коммандер Спок.

Так Хан впервые узнал, как зовут его спарринг-партнера.

 

2.

Вулканец с коротким, словно щелчок предохранителя, именем появился в зале лишь три дня спустя. Он был один, без оружия, в обычной тренировочной форме. Стоял посреди зала, собранный и спокойный, не бросался атаковать. Хан, которого на этот раз выпустили на бой без подготовки — ни донорской сессии утром, ни капли токсина в крови — рассматривал своего соперника придирчиво и обескураженно. Что все это значит? Вулканец настолько самоуверен? Настолько силен? Хан подошел ближе, прищурился. Карие глаза скользнули по его лицу, левая бровь чуть дернулась вверх. Хан воспринял этот жест как приглашение и нанес удар. Вернее, замахнулся для удара — Спок блокировал его скупым и легким движением, почти не меняя позы. Хан мгновенно закрылся, но контрудара не последовало. Удар правой в корпус тоже не достиг цели, из захвата Спок изящно ушел, а подножку то ли переступил, то ли перетек настолько немыслимым движением, что Хан завелся. Бои без правил? Отлично. Если его коллеги из секции 31 посчитали возможным выпустить в зал безоружного и одинокого бойца, кто он такой, чтобы протестовать? Хан качнулся влево, заставив Спока чуть переместить центр тяжести, а потом мягко сбил его с ног в подкате. Лучшая дистанция для интересного боя — ближняя. И они сцепились на полу.

Впрочем, «сцепиться» со Споком по-прежнему было непросто. Он мастерски уклонялся от ударов, перекатываясь, блокируя, неожиданно перемещаясь всем телом, переходя в упор на колено, затем стремительно кувыркаясь через плечо вперед. Временами Хану казалось, что он не дерется, а играет с большим грациозным котом: Спок буквально выгибался из положения лежа на спине в положение сидя, без усилий ускользая из расставленных Ханом ловушек. Словно дымный шлейф, словно тягучее, гладкое масло. Он не ответил ни на один удар, не проявил ни малейшего признака агрессии. Прямые черные волосы слегка растрепались, щеки и кончики ушей позеленели (Хан вовремя вспомнил, что у вулканцев кислород в крови связывается медью). Пытаясь достать, зацепить, разозлить соперника, взять на болевой прием, Хан перебирал финт за финтом, наносил удары ногами, менял дистанцию. Несколько раз он пробивал защиту, но Спок оставался все так же невозмутим, черные глаза мгновенно оценивали обстановку, и ни разу Хан не заметил в них и тени привычных эмоций: ни ненависти, ни страха. Спок его не боялся. Похоже, просто не знал, с кем имеет дело. И это, как ни странно, расхолаживало Хана, не давало драться в полную силу, словно для него, как и для Спока, сегодняшний поединок был всего лишь разминкой, тренировкой, боем без победителей и побежденных.

Хан завершил атаку, которая вновь закончилась ничем, откатился назад и присел на колени.

— Достаточно, я полагаю? — спросил он, ожидая от вулканца хоть какой-нибудь реакции, и опять не дождался.

— Как скажете, — ровно откликнулся Спок. — Я благодарю вас за бой. Это было... познавательно.

Хан почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

 

Поединок со Споком он вспоминал каждый день. Прокручивал в уме все движения. Оценивал тактику вулканца. Искал его слабые места. Продумывал методы нападения. Спок был интересным противником. Необычным. Сильным. Хан перерыл все открытые для него источники, но не нашел внятных описаний вулканских боевых искусств. Выяснил лишь, что эта раса пацифистов привыкла вести бои от обороны, а еще применяла контактную методику ви-шан: давление на болевые точки и нервные узлы. Хан никак не мог понять, почему Спок согласился выйти на бой, но отказывался атаковать, почему блокировал удары, но не развивал успех, почему выглядел незаинтересованным в победе, но нашел поединок «познавательным». Чтоб его.

Несколько дней спустя, отлеживаясь в медпункте после очередного боя вслепую (находчивые краснорубашечники прогулялись ему по почкам и переломали пальцы на обеих руках), Хан неожиданно понял, что хочет встретиться со Споком еще раз. Слишком уж финал их единственного спарринга походил на проигрыш. А проигрывать Хан не любил.

Еще через несколько дней, решив, что так и так ничего не теряет, он пришел с этой просьбой к одному из своих «кураторов». Офицер осклабился, но обещал посодействовать.

И опять потянулись однообразные дни. На верфях флота снаряжали «Вендженс», корабль с именем, весьма созвучным настроениям Хана. Секция 31 придумала пару остроумных провокаций, призванных раскачать клингонов и заставить их огрызаться на Федерацию. Хану понемногу скармливали данные будущих операций. Медики сворачивали самые безумные эксперименты и консервировали почти всю добываемую из Хана кровь. Лишь спарринг-сессии продолжались без изменений: инъекция наркотика, пятеро бойцов и драка до финала. По вечерам Хан чувствовал себя вынутым и уставшим. А Спок все не приходил.

День не задался с самого начала. Полусонная сестричка с утра насквозь проткнула иглой вену, и правая рука болела. Кто-то увеличил продолжительность сессии на тренажере с нарисованными клингонами, и из симулятора Хан вывалился голодным и злым. Поесть ему не дали, тут же отправив в тренировочный зал. Врач на ходу вогнал какой-то растительный токсин, ассистенты замотали запястья за спиной, и бой начался. Впрочем, для боя Хан был явно не в форме. У него раскалывалась голова, предметы в глазах двоились, обведенные яркой радужной каймой. Ноги почти не держали, правое плечо над проколотой рукой сводило, кисти рук затекли. Бойцов было четверо, все люди. Они рассредоточились по стенам... и начали палить по нему из фазеров. Три в парализующем режиме, один в боевом, скажи спасибо, что не на максимуме. Накатила ярость, в кровь хлынул адреналин, и Хан с минуту уворачивался от выстрелов, подбираясь к одному из нападавших. Ему удалось ненадолго укрыться за перепуганным лейтенантом — ровно настолько, чтобы его товарищ выключил на фазере боевой режим — а потом он отправил мальчишку в нокаут ударом головой в переносицу. Очередной разряд зацепил икроножную мышцу, и Хан упал, но успел развернуть плечо и сбить с ног еще одного противника. Услышал шаги, перекатился навстречу — и получил парализующим импульсом прямо в лицо.

Очнулся он только в медчасти.

 

— Живучий, собака. Не каждый человек оклемался бы после такого: спазм гортани, удушье и все. Плюс поражение мускулатуры глаз. А этому ничего не сделается...

Голос медика плавал где-то поблизости, вызывая отчетливые приступы тошноты. Хан приоткрыл глаза — рядом маячило голубое пятно форменной рубашки, а над ним — нечеловечески ровная линия челки. Галлюцинация. Хану так хотелось с ней поговорить.

— Спок, — прохрипел он, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Боюсь, спарринг придется отложить.

— В самом деле, — откликнулся воображаемый Спок. Хан дернул головой, уставился в его настороженные, внимательные глаза. Снова в них не было страха.

Ненастоящий Спок поднялся со стула — плавным, гладким движением, одернул голубую рубашку.

— Я полагаю, коммандер, мы еще встретимся.

И ушел, не дожидаясь ответа.

 

В тренировочном зале он появился два дня спустя, по-прежнему один и без оружия.

— Коммандер Харрисон, — повисло в воздухе приветствие.

Хан аккуратно обошел по кругу спокойного, как статуя, вулканца, встретился с ним взглядом и решил для разнообразия побыть вежливым.

— Коммандер Спок.

Теперь он знал, что Спок не нападет первым, знал, какую линию атаки выбрать, знал, какие удары с наибольшей вероятностью достигнут цели. Мысленно он провел этот бой уже сотни раз, сотни раз выиграл его... и неожиданно передумал начинать. Словно сейчас, когда Спок наконец стоял перед ним, все это стало совершенно неважным, мелким и скучным. Словно ему дали шанс сделать еще один шаг вперед, и глупо было топтаться на месте.

— Я читал, — вполголоса начал Хан, не сводя глаз с лица Спока, — о контактной борьбе ви-шан. — Спок склонил к плечу голову, поощряя закончить вопрос. — Не откажетесь продемонстрировать пару приемов?

Хан шагнул вправо, попытавшись незаметно нанести удар левой.

— Ви-шан воздействует на нервные центры, — ровно ответил Спок, без усилий парировав удар. — Ощущения могут быть... неприятными.

— У меня... высокая... толерантность к боли, — с перерывами выдохнул Хан, успешно проведя захват и восхищенно наблюдая, как высвобождается из него гибкий вулканец.

— Вы не человек, — сказал Спок, увеличив дистанцию, и прошил его взглядом. Он не задавал вопрос, просто ждал подтверждения.

— Не совсем, — согласился Хан. Два обманных финта — и удар наконец достиг цели. Спок перехватил его локоть, надавил тремя пальцами где-то в районе сустава, и правая рука ниже локтя обвисла, как плеть. Неожиданно.

Спок вновь отступил назад.

Подвижность конечности восстановилась через четыре секунды, и Хана внезапно накрыло давно позабытое чувство: радость боя. Азарт, не агрессия. Упоение, а не отчаяние. Он усмехнулся, ринулся в новую серию ударов, большую часть которых Спок, как обычно, без усилий отвел, и в награду получил очередную демонстрацию. Плечевой сустав на левой руке полыхнул болью, она эхом отдалась в сердце. Неплохо. Дыхание сбилось, Хан перехватил взгляд Спока: встревоженный? Хан стиснул зубы и сузил глаза: я в порядке! — и без паузы боднул Спока в ключицу. Сильные пальцы тут же вцепились ему в основание шеи, и болевой шок, словно разряд молнии, пронесся по позвоночнику. Хан взвыл и упал на колени, левой рукой ухватившись за руку Спока, а правой дернул противника под колено и уронил на себя.

На этот раз драться на полу оказалось еще интереснее. Адреналин пьянил, будто наркотик. Конечности то и дело не слушались. Едва Хан случайно подставил вулканцу спину, как несложная комбинация нажатий вдоль позвоночника вывела из строя диафрагму. Хан захлебнулся вдохом. Спок поспешно перевернул его лицом вверх и тут же пропустил удар кулаком в скулу. Волшебное ощущение. Хан изворачивался, бил, впечатывал в пол, перекатывался и не мог стереть с лица счастливую ухмылку. Когда еще драка приносила ему такое удовольствие? Спок проводил все приемы с той же невозмутимостью: скользил, парировал, мгновенно выбрасывал вперед кисть, чтобы зажать очередную комбинацию точек, а потом внимательно следил за реакцией. Он не хотел причинять боль, и это было... странно. Хан лягнул его в бедро, получил коленом в ответ и с удивлением понял, что ведет бой не против, а вместе. Не огрызается, словно вжавшийся в угол зверь, а играет. Будто Спок ему свой, будто он не один, будто...

Мысль была невыносимой и обожгла, как удар ножом, Хан аж зажмурился. Довел до конца движение и опустил руки, позволив телу расслабиться. Он знал, что для Спока это будет сигналом остановиться, и даже это знание теперь горчило, как яд.

Он скользнул взглядом по Споку. Тот сидел на коленях, сложив пальцы в замок. Синяк на скуле, чуть заметная ссадина слева на кисти. Глаза у него были непонимающие, глубокие. Но опять — никакого страха. Хану иррационально захотелось его напугать, чтобы все снова стало нормальным, чтобы повсюду, где он появлялся, встречались лишь любопытство, ненависть и презрение. Так было правильнее, так было проще.

До чего же глупо он позволил себе заиграться.

— Спасибо за бой, мистер Спок.

Не столько «спасибо», сколько «прощайте»; Хан ненавидел себя за то, что испытывал в этот момент. Он вскочил на ноги и двинулся к выходу.

— Вам тоже, коммандер Харрисон, — отозвался Спок, не меняя позы, лишь слегка дернув вверх подбородком.

Что потянуло его за язык — избыток адреналина, горечь разочарования? — но он задержался у двери и бросил через плечо:

— Хан. Меня зовут Хан.

Распахнув дверь и поворачиваясь в проеме, он увидел, как Спок вздернул вверх обе брови, что выражало, наверное, высшую степень удивления, и вопросительно приоткрыл рот. Хан не смог сдержать неуместной безумной улыбки.

 

3.

«Сам» появлялся на их этаже нечасто. Определенно у адмирала были дела поважнее. Теперь, впрочем, потребность командовать пересилила: недовольный голос гремел даже в коридоре. Маркус устраивал подчиненным разнос. Хан прислушался.

— Какой идиот, я вас спрашиваю...

А, безнадежно. Хан вздохнул и вернулся к чтению очередной порции разведданных. Но неожиданно услышал знакомое имя.

— Какой идиот приволок сюда Спока?

Хан прихватил падд, вышел из комнаты и застыл в коридоре, прижавшись плечом к стене, чтобы не пропустить ни единого слова.

— Сколько раз я повторял, что это секретная операция, сколько раз просил все допуски оформлять через меня? Сегодня после утреннего совещания Пайк поинтересовался, чем занимается эта «тайная номерная секция, как ее там, тридцать два?». — Голос адмирала издевательски обозначил кавычки. — Спок и Кирк — люди Пайка, их на пушечный выстрел нельзя подпускать к нашей работе и тем более к Хану. Операция почти начата, «Вендженс» скоро покинет док, и в это время вы решили поиграть в русскую рулетку с Пайком? Всех разжалую в рядовые, будете драить туалеты на транспортниках!..

Разнос продолжался, но Хан больше не слушал свое высокое руководство. Чуть ли не бегом влетев в архив, он запросил официальные документы по личному составу. Через минуту на терминал пришли стандартные краткие файлы. Адмирал Кристофер Пайк, капитан звездолета «Энтерпрайз» Джеймс Кирк и его первый помощник, офицер по науке, коммандер Спок.

Он успел наискосок пробежать все три файла, когда со стены архива прохрипели:

— Коммандер Харрисон к адмиралу Маркусу, переговорная шесть.

Хан отлично знал, что за этим последует. 

Действительно, Маркус по традиции перемежал угрозы обещаниями, запугивал и поощрял. Суть же его речи сводилась к простым тезисам: «в связи с изменившейся ситуацией» Хана уже через три дня отправят поближе к нейтральной зоне. И чтобы никаких попыток контакта со Споком!

— Появление Спока в секции 31 произошло по досадной ошибке старшего офицера. Но мы оба знаем, — процедил Маркус, скривив губы и сверля Хана глазами, — в какой валюте оплачиваются такие ошибки.

Хан сцепил челюсти, чтобы не издать ни единого звука.

 

Грядущая разведывательная операция волшебным образом изменила жизнь Хана. Ему увеличили паек, дважды в день гоняли в медчасть — исключительно для контроля, не покушаясь на кровь и отменив все экспериментальные программы, ввели жесткий режим отдыха (восемь часов на сон), а остальное время формулировали задачи, ставили цели, обрисовывали сценарии и заставляли запоминать объемные массивы данных.

— Командующий клингонским флотом?  
— Император?  
— Приблизительное количество кораблей в квадранте?  
— Военные объекты на Кроносе?

Лающий клингонский язык, которому его до этого учили медленно и нетребовательно, теперь буквально лился из ушей. Хан ненавидел клингонов.

И каждую свободную секунду возвращался мыслями к Пайку и «Энтерпрайзу», к Кирку и Споку. Хан никогда не верил в людей — наверное, это тоже зашили в его ДНК вместе с регенеративными функциями, как один из механизмов выживания. Но снабдив его лошадиной дозой недоверия и цинизма, генные инженеры забыли о самом страшном кошмаре отчаявшихся — о надежде.

И на что он, собственно, надеялся? Выбракованный продукт другой эпохи с клеймом военного преступника, презиравший пацифистов, Хан питал абсурдные и беспочвенные надежды, что помешанный на вооруженных драках адмирал Маркус представляет лишь радикальное меньшинство в руководстве Флота, что кто-то будет в силах остановить его, что ни сам Хан, ни его спящие в криокапсулах люди не попадут в жернова политических и военных разборок. Он был смешон и противен сам себе, но у надежды оказались честные, ясные глаза Спока, и он не мог с ней справиться.

Послужные списки Пайка, Спока и Кирка он выучил наизусть — не то чтобы там было много чего учить в последнем случае, но инцидент с «Нарадой» стоил десятка рутинных миссий. Хан никогда не верил в людей, но этим людям он хотел верить вопреки собственным отточенным инстинктам. Он сам себе был отвратительно жалок.

Утро финального дня на Земле встретило его испуганной тишиной. Падд пискнул и загрузил на экран непонятную картинку. Программа обновилась? Хан направился было в столовую, но повсюду видел растерянные лица офицеров и слышал нервный шепоток. Проходя мимо какого-то офиса с приоткрытой дверью, он заглянул внутрь. На терминале крутилась та же картинка, и Хан наконец рассмотрел ее во всей красе. В черном, прошитом редкими звездами, пространстве, вращался порядком покусанный... яблочный огрызок, кивая плодоножкой то влево, то вправо. Хан непонимающе моргнул, и в тот же миг услышал за спиной:

— Кирк, мать его!.. Я с ним в Академии учился, это его фирменный знак.

— Вы сообщили «самому»? Тут такое дело...

Простейшие задачки Хан всегда решал без усилий. Академия — Кирк — компьютеры давали в сумме взлом учебного симулятора, за который будущего капитана хотели отстранить от учебы. Взлом. В секции 31 десятки серверов, тысячи терабайт документов. Кирк наверняка действовал в обход Пайка, но искать он в первую очередь будет все, что может нанести урон планете и Федерации — все, что имеет отношение к войне. Маркус тем временем десять раз успеет избавиться от самых компрометирующих свидетельств — и от семидесяти трех аугментов. Хан был практически уверен, что кнопка взрывателя для секретного ангара аккуратно встроена в адмиральский падд.

Наглый, как танк, и неразумный, словно подросток, капитан Кирк только что подписал команде Хана смертный приговор.

Это было так обидно и так неожиданно больно, что Хан прижался к стене, снимая нагрузку с враз ослабевших коленей. Идиот, какой же он идиот.

Надо было двигаться, бежать, пока все вокруг в замешательстве, попытаться спастись, спасти хоть что-нибудь, но на него навалилась апатия, мягкая, слепая, словно тугой ватный ком. Его отвлек требовательный писк, и Хан с удивлением заглянул в экран собственного падда, который по-прежнему сжимал в ладони. «Новое сообщение», — отрапортовал падд, бесцеремонно открывая письмо прямо поверх экрана с огрызком. В отправителях значился Джим Кирк, и Хан проглотил длинный текст за пару секунд, а потом перечитал еще раза четыре, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в ребра, словно пытаясь выломать прутья грудной клетки.

«Мы хотели предусмотреть все возможные варианты, — писал Кирк. — Поэтому Пайк согласился на хакерскую операцию. Основные данные я снял с серверов еще четыре дня назад, и мы рассредоточили усилия. Пайк получил санкции этим утром, когда все люди уже стояли на позициях. Несколько человек сейчас на Юпитере, где строят «Вендженс», кто-то проводит аресты, кого-то направили на заводы и в лаборатории. Кто-то вскрывает ангар 18, где лежат криокапсулы. Так что все под контролем, честное слово...»

Хан наконец оторвался от письма и увидел, что вокруг царит легкий хаос. Десятки людей осознали внезапно, что у них возникли проблемы с карьерой, а может, и с правосудием, и носились по коридорам, как обезглавленные домашние птицы. Хан не испытывал к ним ни малейшей симпатии. Стараясь нигде не задерживаться и ни о чем не думать, он вернулся к себе и как мог привел в порядок личные вещи. Когда в заднем кармане форменных брюк чирикнул коммуникатор, Хан был совершенно готов.

 

4.

Адмирал Кристофер Пайк выглядел... как адмирал. У него был большой кабинет с референтом, серый мундир и седые виски. И еще он часто отводил глаза во время разговора — жест, который Хан никак не мог расшифровать, пока его не осенило: Пайку стыдно. Как порядочный человек (с которыми Хан встречался так редко, что с трудом понимал их мотивы), он считал себя ответственным за все происшедшее с момента рандеву адмиральского флагмана с «Ботани-бэй».

— Криокапсулы мы отправили в центральную больницу Сан-Франциско, сейчас ищем специалистов. Разумеется, вы будете присутствовать при каждой... процедуре. Надеемся, что отыщутся волонтеры, которые помогут аугментам найти себя в нашем мире.

Хан помотал головой:

— Адмирал, и я, и мои люди осуждены... — голос неожиданно сел, и Хан умолк, вопросительно глядя на Пайка.

— Триста лет — достаточный срок заключения, — сверкнул глазами адмирал. — Исторические данные противоречивы. Вы жили в другое время и пока что не преступили законов в нашем. Мы не будем к этому возвращаться, пока кто-то из вас не докажет, что мы совершили ошибку. Вы свободны, коммандер.

Хану показалось, что повисшая в воздухе финальная фраза неожиданно развернулась перед ним тысячей смыслов. Словно свежий ветер подул из большого окна.

— Ах да, вот еще, — нахмурился Пайк. — На время адаптации к нормальной жизни — по сути, на время ремонта корабля «Энтерпрайз» — вам назначен куратор.

Хан помрачнел. Он ненавидел слово «куратор», как ненавидел своих сторожей в секции 31.

— Не смотрите на меня волком, это идея Джима, — вздохнул Пайк и кивнул вошедшему в кабинет офицеру.

Хан дернул головой — и встретился взглядом с новым куратором. Сверху вниз на него от порога смотрели темные глаза полувулканца под вздернутыми черточками бровей.

— Доброе утро, коммандер, — развернулся к нему лицом Хан, безуспешно пытаясь стянуть обратно разбегающиеся в улыбке уголки губ. — Спарринг?


End file.
